In a frontal crash of a vehicle, an occupant's knees and lower legs may contact an interior instrumental panel which may include a glove box on a passenger side of the vehicle. Knee airbags are used to reduce a risk of injury to the knees and lower legs of the occupants. Knee airbags may be tuned to manage and reduce the injuries in frontal collisions by reducing the femur load. It is desired to provide a knee airbag that reduces a potential rotation of a tibia of the lower leg of the occupant that may occur with an oblique impact collision and an associated asymmetric loading.